


Nothing But the Truth

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Curses, Gen, non-consensual truth-telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been cursed to tell the truth. It's not nearly as hilarious as Thor thinks it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Truth

"Loki!"

"Go away!" Loki wondered at his chances of Thor heeding him. He'd been ignoring the steadily increasing pounding on his door before his brother started shouting his name.

His door flew open and Thor barged in. Damn.

Thor paused inside the doorway, looking about before he caught sight of him. He crossed the room swiftly to where Loki was slouched down low in a chair, arms folded tightly across his chest, socked feet up on an ottoman. Thor stood in front of him and looked down at his brother, puzzled.

"Loki, what have you been doing? You're not ready for the welcoming feast. Surely you do not mean to attend looking like that." Thor gestured at Loki's disheveled appearance. His normally neat hair hung in limp, messy stands around his face. His shirt was wrinkled and half undone with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His boots lay in a heap near the ottoman where he'd kicked them off.

Loki didn't look at him. "I am not going."

"What do you mean? Of course you're attending. Father insists."

He glanced up, then away. "I cannot go, Thor."

"Loki, you cannot duck out on the welcoming feast for the Alfheim delegation. I know 'tis likely to be a dull affair, but they may take offense if we are not both there. What will Father say? He'll be furious."

"I know Father will be furious and the thought of him being angry with me makes me feel sick to my stomach. I would do anything to please the man and stay in his favour." Loki glowered at his feet as his fair skin flushed with embarrassment.

Thor blinked. "What are you talking about? If you don't want Father to be angry then hurry and get dressed. I will wait for you. The Princes of Asgard can make our appearance together," he smiled, bright and inviting. "Would that not make for a fine sight?"

Loki snorted. "Oh yes, what a grand entrance that would be," he said, his words as sharp as his tone. "The two of us walking in side-by-side as everyone hails you and pays no notice to my presence."

Thor's smile fell away into a frown. "Why are you saying these things? Do you mean to anger me so I will leave you behind? Nay, my brother, Mother sent me to hurry you along, so you best move quickly," he chided. "Where is your armor? I will help you into it."

Loki didn't move. "I said I am not going, you dull twit! Does nothing I say penetrate that thick skull of yours? No, of course not," Loki sneered. "The Mighty Thor hears only what he wants to hear and anything anyone else may have to say on the matter be damned."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and slumped lower in his chair. "Please believe me, Thor, if anyone truly values our relations with Alfheim then it's best I stay right here."

Thor stared at him. "What is this about?"

Loki opened his mouth then quickly closed it again, pressing his lips together so tightly they turned white.

"Loki,” Thor’s voice was stern. "Tell me now what troubles you. Or if you'd rather I get Mother..."

"No, Thor, please don't," Loki pleaded. He sighed deeply, resigned. "I can't attend because...I am cursed."

"What?" Thor laughed in disbelief. "How do you mean, you're cursed? By who?"

"Amora," Loki spat her name out like it was the foulest of poisons. "That wretched woman cursed me."

"When? And dare I ask why?"

"Earlier. When she was dressing for the feast."

Thor grinned. "And were you helping her, brother?"

"No,” Loki snapped, eyes narrowing. "Shut up. She had a new gown made for tonight. You know this is the first official affair she's been invited to since that business with her sister?"

Thor shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. "No, I hadn't realized."

Loki huffed. "Of course not."

"Why should I know these things?" Thor shot back, offended. "She's your friend."

Loki waved it off. "Anyhow, she's been looking forward to it and wanted to look her best. She put the gown on asked me how she looked."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I hoped she had another gown in reserve because that one made her look like a pregnant sow."

"Loki!" Thor laughed. "That wasn't nice. I swear I do not know why people call you Silvertongue."

"She insisted I tell her the truth!" Loki defended himself. "I should lie and tell her she looked lovely when she looked hideous?"

"That bad?"

"Oh my, yes. Her seamstress must hate her."

"And I take it this was not a truth she welcomed hearing?"

"No, she was furious," Loki said. "I tried to apologize but she would not hear of it."

Thor's brow furrowed. "How do you know she cursed you?"

"I didn't at first. I only realized something was wrong when I was walking through the courtyard outside. I ran into Tyr. He asked me how I fared this day."

The animosity between Odin's youngest son and his War Advisor was a thing of legend. It was no secret Tyr thought Loki was useless as both prince and warrior. He'd made the mistake years ago of drunkenly confessing to a room full of people, Loki included, that if anything ever happened to Thor and Loki became Odin's heir Tyr intended to exile himself from Asgard. The following day, right before entering into a meeting of Odin's advisors, Loki intercepted Tyr and cheerfully informed him he would be delighted to cast him out should Loki ever ascend to Asgard's throne. In fact, even if he wasn't king Loki would consider it his sacred duty to encourage his brother to do the same. For the good of Asgard, of course. Tyr had responded by punching Loki in the face just as Odin was coming around the corner closest to them.

Tyr spent the following year running messages back and forth between the palace and Heimdall, usually a task intended for Einherjar guards in their first year of service. Loki himself was bawled out at great length by their father in private for "provoking" Tyr. Ever since then every time Tyr and Loki crossed paths their encounters were marked by false smiles and forced politeness.

Thor had found the entire affair hilarious. He was endlessly amused each and every time he paid witness to any interactions between Loki and Tyr.

"And?" Thor asked.

"I told him the truth! That I was terrible! I would be spending my evening at a banquet surrounded by people I don't like and that I would rather hang myself by my hair from the Great Tower of Buri than attend. It was mortifying. It's not funny!"

Thor's chin was pressed down on his chest, his shoulders shaking as he snickered. "Ah. That explains why Tyr mentioned you seemed not yourself when I saw him earlier."

"You see!" Loki waved his hand entreating, his point made. "There is no possible way I can attend this feast, Thor. What if people ask me things? Lord Roga will be in attendance with the Alfheim delegation. You know he hopes to marry me to his daughter, Faye. He has asked me in the past how I like her. What if he asks me again and I tell him I'd rather marry a bilgesnipe than his daughter? What do you suppose Father's reaction will be then? Shut. Up!"

Thor dropped down on the ottoman across from him, breathless with laughter.

Loki yanked his feet away before they were squashed under his brother's bulk. He glared at him. "Are you quite finished?"

"Just about."

Thor kept laughing. Annoyed, Loki kicked at him, trying to dislodge him from his seat. Thor grabbed onto his foot and held it still chortling. Loki made a brief effort to free himself before he gave up and slumped back with a sigh, recrossed his arms and resumed his defeated pose.

When Thor's glee at his brother's misfortune ran its course, he gave Loki's shin a reassuring pat before releasing his foot.

"I'm sorry to hear what has befallen you, my brother. And you are right. You can't attend the feast. Much as love of a good battle cheers my heart, I frankly have no desire to go to war with the elves. Particularly not over insults you cannot help but offer them."

"What do I do, Thor?" Loki beseeched him.

"About the curse, I know not. 'Tis not my domain, but yours. I am sure you will find a way to break the curse in no time at all." Thor smiled. "As for tonight, the feast? Worry not, I will make excuses for you."

Loki closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you."

  
* * * * *

The next morning Loki awoke with a headache.

He dragged himself from his bed with a groan, pressing a hand to his throbbing eyes to hold them in place lest they try to escape his skull. He wondered if the headache was related to the curse. He didn't think Amora had cast any kind of physical ailment upon him. More likely the headache was the result of stress. And possibly the copious amount of wine he drank the previous evening after Thor had departed. He made a note, for as long as he was cursed, drinking was out of the question. Best not have his defenses lowered more than they already were.

He bathed and dressed for the day. Servants came as they always did every new morn to pull open the draperies, stoke fires, clean and tidy his rooms and gather up any clothes he left out for them. He kept out of their way as they did their work for fear one may ask him something. He saw a few puzzled looks cast in his direction. Loki was normally already up and out at this hour, but they simply attended to their work and left him be.

Loki thought about the spell cast upon him and how he might test the limits. He didn't recall Amora casting it while he'd been within her room yesterday. But, then again, once she started shrieking and throwing things at his head, he hadn't remained long.

It didn't seem he was compelled to burst forth with honesty at any person who happened upon him. He mentally reviewed the previous day's encounters. He'd been compelled to respond to questions from Tyr and Thor. With Tyr Loki hadn't realized what he was doing until the words left his mouth. Tyr had certainly looked startled. Afterward, Loki had rushed home and descended on his worktable. It hadn't taken long to determine he'd been spellcast upon. Several unbinding tonics, which had had no effect, later he still wore the marks of the spell. Torn between resignation and panic, he'd flopped down in his favorite chair and there he remained until Thor found him.

The spell seemingly worked in response to questions spoken. When he tried not to respond to Thor's inquiries, he'd felt an unbearable pressure build up in his head until he spit forth an answer.

Perhaps as long as he avoided questions he would be safe? Loki grimaced. He had to find a way break the curse or he would be trapped in his rooms for all eternity. Servants he could evade. But outside his rooms, he would surely encounter people who would want to speak to him. Thor. The Warriors Three. Sif. His father's advisors.

His father.

Loki's stomach twisted painfully when he thought about his father's reaction to his situation. Odin would be displeased, to say the least, to learn Loki had missed the banquet honouring their visitors from Alfheim due to a truth curse. Loki expected Odin would have many words to say to him about that. Words that would likely be unpleasant and have him squirming with shame and resentment.

And then there was his mother. Loki wanted to go to her and throw himself at her feet, beg her to help him. Her command of magic was much greater than his own. Surely she would know of a way to break the spell? But the thought of explaining to her what had transpired, not to mention what he might say in response to her questions, kept him firmly inside his own rooms.

There was a brief knock at the door before Thor poked his head inside and called out to him. "Brother, you are awake?"

"Yes, Thor." He waved him over to where he was seated again in his favorite chair with his feet up.

Thor came halfway into the room and looked him over. "I'm pleased to see you've changed your clothes and combed your hair at least. Otherwise I would fear you've sat here all night." He paused. "You haven't, have you?"

"No. I slept. In my own bed," Loki assured him.

"Good. How do you fare this day?"

"My head hurts and I feel miserable. Also, I am still cursed, if that's what you're truly asking."

"Ah. I see. Have you yet broken fast?"

Loki shook his head.

Thor quickly ducked back out into the hall. Loki heard him asking for food to be sent and was grateful. He was hungry, but had not wanted to speak to the servants.

"Thank you, Thor."

"Of course," Thor smiled as he dragged over another chair so he could sit across from him, propping his feet up next to Loki’s on the ottoman between them. "I can hardly leave you to starve, now can I? Tell me, have you devised a way to break your curse?"

"No," Loki snapped. "Oddly enough, between realizing what Amora had done to me and having every unbinding tonic I know to make fail, hiding from anyone who might ask me something that would compel me to answer truthfully, and then drinking myself into a stupor while I felt sorry for myself, I haven't had the time." Loki wondered why he couldn't command the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Or Thor.

"Thor, do you think I still be here if I'd found a way to lift Amora's spell? I would be in Father's study apologizing for last night's absence."

Thor made a face. "Ah, well, I'm sure this day will find you busy and you'll find a way to cast this spell off you in no time at all." He tapped Loki’s feet with his own and offered him a reassuring smile.

Loki sighed. He truly did not understand his brother. How he could dismiss his magic as simple "tricks" with such ease at times, yet at others have such faith in Loki's skill to overcome the most difficult of problems. He didn't know if it was a reflection of Thor's ignorance in the matters of magic or his overestimation of Loki's skill in the area. He would not ask.

"Tell me, did you see Amora last night?"

Thor shook his head. "Perhaps she thought better than attending after she lay a curse on the king's son."

"Perhaps. Or else she could not find another gown to wear in time."

Thor tipped his head back and laughed.

Servants entered the room quietly carrying platters of food. Loki and Thor said nothing as the table was set, food laid out and the servants withdrew.

"Will you join me?" Loki rose and moved to seat himself at his small dining table, set next to the balcony in his central room. He'd always loved looking out at the view over Asgard while he ate.

Thor stayed where he was, only turning his head so he could still see his brother as he spoke. "Thank you, but no. I have already eaten. I'm due shortly at father's council meeting to discuss our affairs with Alfheim before we meet with the delegates later this day."

Loki groaned with disappointment, brushing a hand across his face. "I forgot about the council meeting. I wanted to be there. I had some points I wanted to make regarding the new trade treaty. I spend hours researching them in hopes Father would be impressed at my diligence." Loki press his lips shut and gritted his teeth when he realized what he was doing. Thor hadn't asked him any questions!

To his credit Thor didn't react. "I'm sure all with be well. Father's advisors have been preparing for months. Though I'm sure your input would have been welcome," he was quick to add. "Did you want me to bring anything to their attention on your behalf?"

"Why? So you can be given the credit for my work? Again?"

Thor looked hurt. "I know you are cursed and cannot help what you say, Loki, but that was unkind. You know I would never take credit that rightfully belongs to you."

"Except when you do." Loki's eyes widened in horror. He spoke quickly to cut off Thor's response, "Thor, forgive me. I think you should leave me. It would seem I’m not able to govern what I say in the slightest. Go to the meeting. I will remain here and hopefully by day's end I will have found a way to end this wretched curse."

Thor rose and moved to stand next to Loki. He gave him at look that was both forgiving and sympathetic. "Very well. I will leave you to your work," he said. "Loki, a warning. I saw Mother earlier, she said she intended to come see you this morning. She was concerned last night that you would be feeling so unwell as to miss the feast. She wants to see how you fare and she mentioned sending Eir to see you if you were not any better today."

Loki was dismayed at the thought of fending off the healer's inquiries. Eir was no fool and was unlikely to believe any excuses he could offer to avoid seeing her. "And Father? Was he very angry I did not attend?"

"Nay. At least, he did not seem so."

"I suppose for that I should be grateful," Loki sighed heavily. "Thank you for the warning, Thor. I will think of something to dissuade Mother."

"I know I know little of the ways of magic, but could she not help you?" Thor asked.

Loki raised his eyebrows at his brother. "Possibly, but would you want to explain to her you've been cursed to tell the truth because you were foolish enough to insult the Enchantress?"

He took in Thor's look of alarm as his answer.

"I know Mother does not like Amora and wishes I were not friends with her. I don't want to see the look of disappointment I know she'll give me," Loki finished quietly.

"I understand. Good luck, my brother. I wish you success in freeing yourself from this unpleasantness." Thor reached over to clasp Loki on the back of the neck briefly, before turning to walk away. "Afterall," he added over his shoulder, "I do not think the names 'Truthsmith' and 'Leadtongue' would suit you so well."

Loki huffed a laugh and tossed a bread roll at Thor's retreating back before turning his attention to the food spread out before him. As he ate, Loki realized his headache was gone.

  
* * * * *

By early evening Loki felt like he'd been trampled by a bilgesnipe. A herd of bilgesnipe. Every muscle in his body screamed in protest when he moved. He was exhausted. And his headache had returned.

He'd spent the entire day cloistered in his work space, trying counter-spell after counter-spell in the effort to break Amora's curse. He'd pushed himself to his magical limits, in both knowledge and skill, determined to break free.

Nothing worked.

Unbinding tonics were the most common way to counteract any spell cast upon a person. They were easy to make and worked quickly. Those had been the first thing Loki tried, yet they had no effect. He moved on to counter-spells, a bit trickier, meant to disperse more advanced spellcasting. Still nothing. Loki didn't understand. Surely Amora couldn't have conjured so complex a curse in the short time it had been between his leaving her home and crossing paths with Tyr?

The spell's parameters perplexed him. He'd thought them clear, at first. He was to answer all questions truthfully. But since he last spoke to Thor, he was no longer certain of anything.

Amora had long been a skilled sorceress, it was part of the reason Loki liked her so well, but he wondered if he'd underestimated her. On the one hand, he admired the complexity of the curse. On the other, he would have like it much more had Amora cast it upon someone else!

Before he began his spell work, he tested the limits of the curse by writing a message for his mother. Whatever the rules set for the curse, honestly didn't seem to apply to written missives. He was able to write as he pleased.

His message stated he was still feeling ill, but was sure all he needed was rest and he intended to do just that for the day and to please not worry, it was nothing serious. He'd left the safety of his private space just long enough to hand the message off to the nearest guard. He'd hoped it would be enough to soothe her worry so she didn't come see him. Surely with their visitors from Alfheim present the queen would be pressed for time as it was?

Less than an hour after his message was sent, there was a knock at the door and a guard called out he had a message for Loki from the queen. Much to his relief, Frigga's answering message was encouraging. She told him to rest and regain his health and asked him to come see her the next morning.

When it became apparent Loki's written words were free from the confines of the spell, he'd considered writing directly to Amora. He was certain her cursing him had been an impulsive act, her lashing out in anger. She undoubtedly regretted attacking him. Thor had a point. It was not wise to attack the king's son.

Just ask Tyr.

Loki could beg Amora's forgiveness for his slight and offer her enough flattery for her spellcasting that she would be appeased enough to break the curse herself. He'd rejected the idea almost at once. He would ask nothing of her. His pride would not stand for it.

Now Loki wondered if he'd been too hasty in letting his own ego stand in the way of his freedom. What he would do the next day? He was still cursed. How long could he hold off his mother's worry? How long could he stretch a fake illness that left him sequestered inside his rooms? How late in the next morning would it be before she was knocking at his door insisting he let her in? What if she brought Eir with her?

What if his father knocked at his door?

Loki moaned as his anxiety mounted. He leaned forward in his chair, laying his forehead on the edge of his desk. It felt nice to not do anything. He wondered if he could nap like this?

"Loki!" Thor knocked once before letting himself in. Loki could hear him moving about in the next room. "Loki?"

"I'm in here, Thor." Loki didn't bother looking up. He felt, rather than saw, Thor lean up against the desk beside him.

"I take it from this mournful pose you found no success in your quest?" Thor asked.

"No, Thor. I am still cursed."

"I see."

Loki sat up, taking in Thor's cheerful countenance and was instantly annoyed. "Do tell me how well your day has progressed," he asked tartly.

Thor grinned down at him. "My day has fared well, thank you for asking!"

Loki punched him the arm. Thor didn't seem to notice. Loki leaned back in his chair with a huff.

"You'll be pleased to hear the new trade treaty with Alfheim is all but complete."

Loki was surprised. "That was quick."

"Aye," Thor nodded, "that was my thinking as well. Father told me there weren't many details left to go over that had not already been settled beforehand. It seems the elves were eager to have the new treaty in place and agreeable to many of our terms."

"Asgard came out well?"

"I think we did, yes."

Loki thought about what that meant and sat up straighter. "Then the elves will be leaving soon?"

"The elves will return home tomorrow to deliver the treaty to their king for approval," Thor said.

Tomorrow? Loki thought the elves would be staying on for at least another day. As soon as the elves were gone, his parents would cease to be occupied.

"Now we have an evening of celebration before us. Feasting and dancing. It will be very fine night. Loki," Thor hesitated, "Father sent me to strongly encourage you to put in an appearance."

"What?"

"I told him I thought you might still be ill. He said even so, you should do your duty to our guests. Even if just briefly."

Loki made a helpless sound. "That would not be wise, I fear."

Thor seemed to give it some thought. "Perhaps you could simply show up for a short time and not speak to anyone? I will stay at your side and offer apologies on your behalf." Thor perked up. "We could say your voice has been damaged."

Loki set his head back on his desk. "Wonderful Thor. And again, what am I to do if someone asks something of me? Or expresses a mild interest in my opinion and I am thus compelled to give it?"

"Is that likely to happen?"

Loki picked his head up and glared.

Thor held up his hands in surrender, laughing. "What? I am trying to help! I know nothing of how this curse of yours works."

"I'm beginning to suspect neither do I," Loki confessed. "All day I've worked to try and break it and nothing. I cannot even determine the exact nature of the working. I don't know if it will wear off after a set time or if there is something I must do that will bring it to an end. For all I know only Amora herself can lift it."

Thor's face brightened. "All the more reason for you to come with me. Perhaps Amora will be there tonight and you can ask her to lift this burden off your shoulders."

"You said she did not attend the welcoming feast last night. What are the chances she will show her face now knowing what she's done to me? I am doomed, Thor."

"Come, Loki. It's not as bad as all that."

"How easy that is for you to say," Loki shot back. "You are not compelled to speak truths that you would rather rip out your own tongue before uttering. And may I remind you, again, the elves are our allies and at present I cannot help but tell people what I truly think."

Thor nodded in understanding. "Ah, Lord Roga. Then you'll be happy to know I have learned his daughter eloped earlier this year. Ambasador Fel told me none of the noble families of Alfheim are currently sizing you up for a marriage match. So you see? You have nothing to fear in that regard. That's reassuring, yes?"

"Wonderful," Loki drawled. "And if Ambassodor Fel asks if he may be of any service, as he is wont to do, I may not be able to help but ask him to bend me over the nearest surface and fuck me until I can't remember my own name."

"Loki!" Thor looked aghast before he burst out laughing.

"I'm cursed, you lumbering idiot!" Loki shouted.

"Dare I ask how long you've been harbouring that infatuation?"

Loki glowered and clenched his teeth.

Thor raised his eyebrows in delight at the challenge. "Loki, how long?"

"Since I met him at my coming of age celebration - I hate you!" Loki answered in one breath.

"Oh, my dear brother," Thor guffawed. "This simply will not do. I cannot resign myself to the thought you'll be unable to leave your rooms for the rest of your existence. I suspect after a year or two our parents will be quite suspicious."

"Somehow I am never surprised you find humour in my misfortune."

Thor clapped Loki firmly on the shoulder and gave it a little shake. "Fear not. Since you are unable to pry yourself free from the grip of Amora's spell, I will do it for you. I'll go to Amora and ask her to end this curse."

Loki blinked in surprise. "You will?"

"Of course I will. I am your brother. You would do the same for me."

"Yes. I would."

  
* * * * *

More than an hour had past when Thor burst back into Loki's common room where Loki had been pacing steadily as time wore on. Loki looked at him hopefully as Thor approached to stand before him.

Thor's smile was smug as he crossed his arms, tilted his chin up and looked Loki in the eyes. "Loki, tell me truthfully, do you think Tyr is the wisest and greatest of all Father's advisors?"

"Why, yes," Loki said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "There is truly no one better to advise Father on all things Asgard. I dare not imagine how lost we would be without him." Loki's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"Liar," Thor smirked. "And how do you like the Alfheim ambassdor? Fel?"

Loki smiled in response. "A fine fellow. Wise and dignified and a credit to his people."

"Ah. Do you find him attractive?"

"I suppose he looks well enough, for an elf," Loki said happily.

"And did you hear Lord Roga's daughter has married?"

"Oh, how disappointing. I wish her the best, of course, but am saddened to know there is no chance we will be wed. Thor!" Loki was gleeful. "Dare I ask?"

"Let us just say Amora was open to my persuasion to set you free."

Loki was skeptical. "What did you have to promise her?"

"Nothing that was not worth the price for my little brother to keep his thoughts private if he so chooses. Though I am afraid you are going to have to shell out enough coin to purchase her a new gown."

"Thank you, Thor. Truly." Loki felt all the tension drain away as his body flooded with relief. He didn't know how he was going to repay his brother, but he would find a way.

"You're very welcome," Thor said sincerely before he gripped Loki by the shoulders, turned him toward his dressing room and gave him a gentle push. "Now come, prepare quickly. The feast is barely underway and if we move quickly enough we will arrive before our parents. We still have the whole night to look forward to."

Loki cackled. "We do indeed."

 

THE END.


End file.
